Buon Compleanno
by B-Ookami
Summary: A Romano se le ha olvidado POR COMPLETO que era el cumpleaños de España, por consiguiente, tampoco sabe qué regalarle. Fanfic yaoi (chico x chico) con Spamano como pareja. Si no te gusta este género, se recomienda NO leerlo. Hay lemmon ( 18).


**BUON COMPLEANNO**

¡Muy buenas! Al habla B-Ookami. Tras estar muerta por Fanfiction unos cuantos días (?), he regresado, pero con un lemmon de Spamano (ADORO esa pareja *^*). Originalmente, este lemmon está hecho debido a un reto que una amiga y yo nos pusimos (bueno, no sé si se podría considerar reto), y como me gustó cómo me quedó, pues decidí subirlo :3 Ale, a disfrutar~

**Cuando Francia deje de ser un pervertido, y Romano, un tsundere, quizá los personajes y el anime me pertenezcan, pero hasta entonces (nunca), son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

''_Domingo por la mañana, qué mejor día de la semana para hacer el vago y no hacer nada durante TODA la jornada_'', pensaba un Romano despreocupado, despatarrado en la cama. Era temprano, las diez, y seguramente España estuviera durmiendo aún, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo, e intentó ponerse a sobar de nuevo. Pero no lo consiguió, porque algo pesado cayó sobre él, con unos ojos verdes brillantes y una sonrisa impecable que decía ''_¡Buenos días, Romano!_'' El mencionado gruñó bastante molesto e intentó quitarse a esa persona de encima, que accedió y se quedó de rodillas sobre la cama ante él.

-¡Eres molesto hasta recién levantado!–exclamó con el ceño fruncido el italiano. España sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Hoy es un día especial para mí, Romano!–dijo el español MUY contento, mientras botaba en la cama: más que el jefe, parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos. ''_¿Día especial…?_'' se preguntó Romano, y miró confuso a España, que seguía botando. Éste se dio cuenta de que no sabía a qué se refería, y le miró con los ojos un poco tristes.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños_ –_le dijo al fin. El castaño abrió mucho los ojos, ¡no se había acordado, y llevaba pensando en qué regalarle al pesado de los tomates desde el mes pasado! Y aún seguía sin saber qué darle…

-¡C-Cierto!_ ¡Congratulazioni, Antonio! _–dijo con una pequeña sonrisa un Romano algo apurado. El español le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más contento.

-¡Vaya! Me hace muy feliz que me llames por mi nombre, Lovi ~_–_dijo el moreno, y se levantó de la cama, para salir dando algún que otro brinco de la habitación.

Romano se sentó sobre el borde de la cama en cuanto el otro salió, con las manos en la cara, pensando en qué narices le podría gustar como regalo. ¿Un tomate? Ese sería el regalo más cutre de todos. ¿Su bandera? Otro regalo como el del tomate. Se dio cuenta de que apenas lo conocía tras haber vivido con él durante tantos años, y Romano se entristeció un poco. Sí, a veces le ponía nervioso, pero ha cuidado de él desde muy pequeño y, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le tenía aprecio. Un poco desesperado, cogió el móvil, y llamó a una belga con la que se llevaba muy bien, al igual que ella lo hacía con el español. Ella le podría ayudar.

-¡Romano~! –gritó una rubia desde un banco cuando vio al mencionado aparecer unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba. El italiano saludó con la mano, y se sentó junto a ella.

-¡Es increíble que no te acordases de su cumpleaños! –dijo sonriente y divertida la belga. Romano se sonrojó un poco debido a la vergüenza y apartó la vista.

-A-Acababa de despertarme, y n-no estaba para cavilar…-se excusó el chico. Bélgica soltó una leve risa.

-Bueno, me has llamado para que te aconsejase acerca de lo que le gusta y lo que valdría como regalo para Antonio, _non?_ –Romano asintió –Bien, creo que esto ya lo sabes, pero le chiflan los tomates, y también las corridas de toros…

-Sí, eso lo sé.

-Perfecto. Pero también hay otra cosa que le encanta…

-¿El qué?

Bélgica esbozó una sonrisa pervertida y señaló a Romano: -Le gustas tú.

Romano la miró con la mandíbula desencajaba.

-_C-Come…? _–tartamudeó el italiano, sin poder creérselo.

-Pues eso, le gustas tú –Bélgica añadió un poco más de perversión a su mirada levantando una ceja. Romano sintió cómo se le subían los colores a la cara.

-E-Estás de coña… -dijo en un susurro. Bélgica negó con la cabeza, y miró su reloj.

-¡Ahí va! Perdona, Romano, pero me tengo que ir. Tengo unas cosas que hacer…_ Bonne chance! _–y se largó corriendo, dejando a Romano plantado, sonrojado, y flipando en colores. ''_Le gustas tú_''. Las palabras de Bélgica no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, ¿iba en serio, o sólo era una broma pesada? No, Bélgica era muy buena, no era de esas personas que bromeaban demasiado, y llevaban las bromas demasiado lejos. La gente le miraba como un bicho raro debido a sus reacciones, así que carraspeó y se dirigió a casa. Mientras tanto, pensó en el regalo de España.

Tras un rato caminando (y cavilando), llegó a la casa donde vivía con España. ¡Qué sorpresa! Nada más entrar, vio a un español en calzoncillos AJUSTADOS, con el cuerpo MOJADO, y en cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta, con una sonrisa DEMASIADO impecable. Romano sintió cómo se le subían los colores… y _otra cosa por la zona de sus regiones vitales. _El italiano apartó la mirada y se retiró gritando ''_¡PERVERTIDO!_''.

España se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, y sonrió de manera… pervertida en cuanto vio alejarse corriendo a Romano. Y como tenía ganas de ''jugar'', decidió pasearse por la casa tal y como estaba, en calzoncillos, sobre todo por delante de Romano. Sí, a veces España puede ser un gran y experto cabrón.

Mientras tanto, Romano hacía tarea en su habitación (no en el baño, porque allí podría entrar España en cualquier momento). Mientras se tocaba, imágenes de España en calzoncillos iban inundando su mente, haciendo que Romano gimiese y jadeara de placer, terminando la cantinela con un ''Antonio'' bastante sensual, mientras se corría en su mano. Maldijo por lo bajo: ¿lo habría hecho España adrede, o fue sin querer? Conociéndole… pudo haber sido la primera opción perfectamente. ¿Y POR QUÉ NARICES HABÍA ESTADO PENSANDO EN ESPAÑA CUANDO SE MASTURBABA? Bueno, había que admitirlo: el español estaba muy BUENO. Y le ponía. Al menos, en esos momentos.

En cuanto se abrochó los pantalones, y limpió el estropicio que hizo, salió de la habitación y… de nuevo, allí estaba España. Éste sonrió inocentemente, como si no estuviera desnudo, ni nada de eso, y le saludó, aunque sabía PERFECTAMENTE que estaba provocándole. Quizá España fuera católico, pero su perversión era comparable a la de Francia.

-Ehm…_ Spagna–_le llamó Romano. Estaba un poco harto de su jueguecito, parecía que lo hacía adrede.

-¿Sí? –contestó el otro.

-No sé si eres consciente de que estás en ROPA INTERIOR –dijo remarcando las dos últimas palabras.

España se miró a sí mismo unos segundos, y volvió a mirar a Romano, que estaba bastante sonrojado. Y una sonrisa pervertido se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Te gusta que esté así?_ –_el moreno se fue acercando lentamente al italiano, quien retrocedía, nervioso.

-_N-Non! _M-Maldito bastardo…_ -_desvió la mirada, y se dirigió al interior de su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a España.

-Oh, venga, Lovi~_ -_dijo con un tono de tristeza fingida, y entró a la habitación. Romano casi le tira un zapato por idiota.

-E-Estoy preparando tu regalo… ¡Así que fuera de aquí! –fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió para que se fuera de su habitación. Y al parecer, funcionó, porque el moreno se largó del cuarto de Romano, dejándolo solo, mientras se recuperaba de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero España sabía bien que no era por el regalo, sabía que era por otra cosa. Pero no quería acabar el juego rápido, así que le siguió el rollo un poco.

Sinceramente, Romano no tenía ni idea de qué iba a regalarle, así que la habría cagado de todas formas. Se tumbó en la cama, y comenzó a pensar en qué le gustaría a España como regalo. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, su mente empezó a pensar en lo que le dijo Bélgica sobre el gusto de España por él, y algunas imágenes del moreno en calzoncillos cruzaron por su cabeza.

-Será imbécil… -maldijo Romano por lo bajo. Decidió regalarle una rosa, aunque no fuera gran cosa, pero supuso que se lo merecía, según Romano, por cuidarle y tratarle bien, aunque realmente había otra cosa de por medio que hizo que se decantara por la rosa. Así que se fue al jardín trasero de la casa, y cortó la rosa que le pareció más bonita. Y con esto, le puso un pequeño lacito rojo, con una pequeña etiqueta que ponía: ''Feliz cumpleaños, Antonio''. Quiera o no, Romano podía ser un pequeño romántico cuando se lo proponía.

Y llegó la noche. España dijo de cenar fuera, pero Romano no quería darle la rosa en público, por lo que se ofreció para preparar una ''cena-especial-de-cumpleaños'' (palabras textuales de Romano). Como no tenía gran creatividad a la hora de cocinar, decidió preparar pasta (con tomate, eso que nunca falte), y un postre típico italiano; para esta ocasión, se decantó por hacer tiramisú, que no era complicado de realizar.

Tras hacer la cena, y preparar la mesa, ambos se dispusieron a comer. España estaba flipando, tanto con la cena, como con el propio Romano: se había arreglado para la ocasión, cosa que NO solía hacer, y por eso España iba tras él para vestirle como se debe.

-¿Tanto me quieres que haces esto por mí?_ –_España volvía con su personalidad cabrona.

-No te acostumbres a esto –respondió Romano. Si ya se ponía así, no quería ni pensar qué haría en cuanto le diera el regalo… Y, pensando en _algunas _opciones, se sonrojó, llamando la atención del español, aunque éste no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a sonreír de manera pervertida.

En cuanto acabaron de cenar, Romano se levantó, y sin dirigirle la mirada al moreno, le cogió de la muñeca, y se lo llevó a la habitación, MUY sonrojado. España se esperaba _una cosa_, pero se decepcionó un poco en cuanto vio que Romano le entregaba una rosa, pero aun así, se alegró mucho. Casi se desangraba por la nariz en cuanto vio la ternura que despedía el italiano sonrojado, tendiéndole una rosa. A pesar de tener en mente una idea, se limitó a pasar de la rosa, y abrazar directamente a Romano, quien notaba su cara arder.

-Te ves muy tierno así…-dijo con voz sensual el español, y se lamió los labios. Acto seguido, lo cogió por la cintura, y lo tumbó en la cama, quedando encima de él, y comenzó a besar su cuello. Romano estaba paralizado, sólo balbuceaba cosas, no sabía qué hacer. Aunque, Romano también tenía su parte pervertida, la que le llevó a tocar el bien formado trasero de España. Éste sonrió y se dejó manosear, pero a cambio, le quitó la camisa azul que llevaba el castaño y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus pezones, alternando entre lengua y dientes. Romano susurró un ''Maldito'', pero no podía engañarle: le gustaba, le daba placer, y eso hacía que no obligara a España a parar _esa _escenita. Mierda, España iba ganando.

España se lo estaba pasando en grande, y más que se lo pasaría un poco más adelante. En cuanto acabó con el primer pezón de Romano, empezó a mordisquearle el otro, provocando gemidos de placer que salían de la boca del italiano. Aquello era música para sus oídos.

-Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me has podido dar, Romano…–dijo en un tono BASTANTE pervertido. Romano se cagaba en todo; a la mierda su orgullo, a la mierda todo. Todo eso se fue al carajo en cuanto salió de su boca el primer gemidito, por muy pequeño que fuera. Ya era tarde para echarse atrás, así que decidió darse en cuerpo y alma. Así que sonrió de manera pervertida, e intentó darse la vuelta, para quedar sobre España, cosa que consiguió con éxito.

-¿Te gusta? Pues bien, aquí tienes más–le dijo sensualmente Romano al moreno, y le dio un beso muy profundo. España se sorprendió de aquel cambio tan repentino, pero no se quejó, sino que siguió jugando. Así que abrió su boca en mitad del beso, y entrelazó su lengua con la del italiano, y comenzó a juguetear con ella, y de paso, saboreó su boca, que tenía un sabor dulzón. Y como toque final, España puso sus manos en la parte trasera de los muslos, rozando el culo de Romano. Éste se separó del moreno para respirar, y de manera lenta y juguetona, desabrochó los botones del español, rozó con sus dedos las regiones vitales del otro, y ¡vaya si no disfruto en cuanto vio algo de rubor en las doradas mejillas de España, y su respiración agitada!

Ambos estaban empezando a excitarse, y el juego era cada vez un poco más salvaje. España se dio la vuelta, rotando los dos otra vez, y quedando de nuevo España sobre Romano. Éste último no perdió tiempo en colocar sus manos en el culo del moreno. Es que… joder, ese trasero ponía mucho. España empezó a besar a Romano desde el cuello, y recorrió todo su torso hasta llegar al vientre inferior, cerca de sus regiones vitales. España subió y besó en los labios a Romano, quien tenía la respiración algo agitada, y las mejillas MUY sonrojadas. Y mientras sus bocas se juntaban, las manos del pervertido español se dedicaban a desabrochar el pantalón del italiano, y colarse en los calzoncillos de este, acariciando su miembro sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. Romano empezó a excitarse un poco más, por lo que pedía aún más. España se deshizo de los pantalones del castaño, dejándolos por ahí, y pronto también les dijeron adiós a sus calzoncillos, dejando al italiano completamente desnudo.

-¿Estás listo?–le preguntó el español. Romano no dijo nada, sino que se dedicó a bajarle los pantalones, y los calzoncillos. Ahora, estaban listos para la acción. España cogió por las caderas a Romano, y le puso boca abajo y de rodillas, en la postura perfecta para… ejem… bueno, pues eso. España deslizó uno de sus dedos en el interior de la boca del italiano, obligándole a chuparlo. Y Romano, que también sabía ser un poquito cabrón, comenzó a lamerlo de manera que pareciera lamer _otra cosa_, haciendo círculos con la lengua alrededor del dedo. España se imaginó esa lengua en acción sobre Madrid, haciendo que ésta se pusiera cada vez un poco más recta. Fue añadiendo dedos, hasta tener dentro tres. Y cuando notó que estaban bien húmedos, los sacó de la boca, empapados de saliva hasta casi el nudillo.

-Allá voy–dijo de manera seductora el moreno. Romano asintió, preparándose, muy sonrojado, y soltó un sonido gutural tanto de placer como de dolor en cuanto sintió deslizarse en su interior uno de los dedos que España había humedecido en su boca antes. El moreno comenzó a mover dicho dedo en círculos, para acostumbrar al italiano a aquella sensación, la cual se fue convirtiendo cada vez más en placer. Pero a traición, metió otro, haciendo un poco de daño a Romano.

-¡B-Bruto! –balbuceó el italiano, pero pronto se acostumbró, y del placer que le daba, comenzó a babear. Lo mismo con el tercero, aunque sin aquel grito, pues ya estaba acostumbrado. Y ahora empezaba lo bueno.

España sacó los dedos de allí, siendo sustituidos por el miembro del mismo, y agarró fuertemente las caderas del castaño, quien empezó a jadear nada más empezar el moreno a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Poco tiempo duraron yendo despacio, porque al medio minuto ya estaban ambos jadeando, a punto de correrse cada uno.

-¡R-Romano…! ¡A-Aún… no te… c-corras…! _–_España tenía serios problemas para hablar de lo excitado que estaba, y de lo que disfrutaba… ¡joder que no! Y un tanto de lo mismo se puede aplicar a Romano, que gemía como un maldito loco. Esa habitación estaba inundada de jadeos de placer, y sonidos guturales que indicaban lo mismo.

Tras estar un rato así, llegó el clímax de la situación. Después de un sonido ronco de gusto y un gemido fuerte por parte de España y Romano, respectivamente, acabaron corriéndose, pringando las sábanas de semen.

-Joder, qué asco–se quejó Romano en cuanto su mano acabó encima de un charco del líquido.

-¿No te lo has pasado bien? –preguntó entre risas el agotado España.

-Ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte a esto–dijo ruborizado el italiano. El moreno negó con la cabeza, y lo besó en los labios, con esa pasión que describía tan bien al español.

-¿Te hace otra ronda…? –la voz del español sonó muy sensual, pero Romano le paró en seco, con un dedo sobre los labios del otro.

-Te he dicho que no te acostumbrases a eso–le regañó, dejando a España con las ganas.

Las nueve de la mañana, un lunes. Romano se incorporó en la cama, y casi se mataba del susto en cuanto vio al moreno dormir a dos centímetros de él. Y también se cagaba en todo en cuanto una ola de dolor le recorrió la espalda nada más sentarse. Se tumbó, porque el trasero le dolía demasiado. Vaya día iba a tener en la cama, con España a su servicio las 24 horas del día, aunque… se lo merecía, ¿no?

**FIN**


End file.
